Clash Of the Worlds Rayearth vs The Slayers
by Inverse-Anime
Summary: Two worlds Clash, Magic Knight Rayearth and the Slayers will fight for the ultimate power. In doing so one side will probably not make it.


Disclaimer: Characters releating to this story are either trademark or copy righted to their respected owner or owners. I do not own the rights to the titles of either "Magic Knight Rayearth" or "The Slayers" and or each characters from either stories. I do however retain the right to this story.

Clash Of The Worlds  
V Magic Knight Rayearth  
S. The Slayers

The Battle For The Ultimate Power!

**Chapter 1 Confrontation**

The Slayers Universe (Current Time): Lina Inverse, one of the best sorceress's in the world is taking time out of her ever so long journey of mystical adventure with her rival Naga the Serpent and Shilfiel a fellow white sorceress. They found a comfortable spot in the meadows to have a bite of lunch before moving into the nearest town a few miles away. Little did they know that something big and amazing is about to happen.

Lina Inverse: Mmmmm…mmmmm this is some great food you cooked up for us Shifiel.

Shilfiel: Thank you Miss Lina!

Naga: Why is it that you Lina always have to get the biggest piece of meat?

Lina Inverse: Because I am a young growing woman who can put it to good use Naga.

Naga: (Laugh!) I see… so when is it going to grow?

Lina Inverse: What do you mean?

Naga: Your breast, my small chested comrade.

Lina: (Punches Naga in the head.)

Lina: Why is it that you always tease me about that. You know I'm sensitive about them.

Naga: Why you gone'n and do that for, it really hurts?

Shilfiel: You girls should really try to relax and enjoy the moment that we have. It's a beautiful day out.

**Behind them lied three men lurking in the shadows behind a tall tree. Little did they know that who they were going to rob is the famous Lina Inverse and a few of her most powerful friends.**

Robber 1: Hey! You girls give me all your money right now and no one will get hurt.

Robber 2: You'd better listen to us or else…

Robber 3: Do you hear us talking to you?

**Lina still munching on food ignored the robbers as if they weren't even there. Shilfiel became a little nervous at the three men and was hesitant to move.  
Naga gave a half smile, stood and "laugh" at the three men.  
**  
Naga: Foolish robbers don't you know who we are. I am Naga the Serpent, rival to Lina Inverse and I too am one of the best sorceresses here.

Lina Inverse: Stop piggy backing on my rep Naga!

Robber 1: Did you say Lina Inverse, the one who slays monstrous dragons and level cities to the ground?

Lina: Well you can say that. Now if you don't mind… (Points finger at the robbers) "Fireball!"

**One big mild explosion and shock was heard from where they were and in the distance you could see the 3 robbers sailing across the sky. Suddenly, the warm sweet day that everyone was enjoying became pitch black. Across the skies darkness began to cover the sun's brightness. The three stood up looking into the sky to better grasp the situation. A woman's voice spoke out in the distance; "You three female sorceress who posses the greatest power in this world shall fight for the ultimate power." In that very moment a light flickered and the three were transported, leaving behind little pieces of circular light floating and disappearing in mid air.**

**Magic Knight Rayearth Alternate Universe Same Time**

**Back in Tokyo Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryuuzaki and Fuu Hououji are about to meet at Tokyo Tower. A chance encounter brings these three friends together. They to shall be brought to another world, however they are unaware that they will all be tested against their greatest foe. **

Hikaru: Fuu…Umi what are you guys doing here?

Fuu: I was just walking by going to the market, but I always take a few minutes to stop here sense it's on the way.

Umi: Strange meeting up here like this isn't it?

Hikaru: It sure is.

**A sudden flash of light flickered and the busy noise stop in Tokyo Tower. The three girls were surprised at what just happened. Everyone was frozen still keeping his or her gesture as if time had stopped. The three felt different from the previous trips that they had under gone before. It was all so different. The light struck the three girls transporting them out of the tower in a single flare.  
**

**In that very moment both groups found themselves in another world, different from their own. That same light brought them here to this place. A desert like wasteland filled with torn down building that once stood tall. All ruins from past that once show signs of people living there.**

Lina: Where the heck are we? Naga, Shifiel are you two ok?

Naga: I feel like a brick hit me.

Shifiel: I'll be fine.

Shifiel: Hey! Look over there…there's three other people.

Lina: (thinks to herself: Who are they? Are they are enemies that brought us here?)

**Moments before Lina and her friends arrived, the girls from Tokyo arrived first. They to were transported without knowing what was about to happen. One thing was clear to them that if they can defeat the enemy they can return home. Also, they would be granted new powers. How powerful only winning the battle could they tell for when they were being transported a woman's voice could be heard to the three. If they could defeat this powerful enemy by any means then they shall receive a great power unlike any other and be transported back to where they were. **

**(Flashback: Lina remembers a voice telling her that the greatest spell will be provided to her and her friends should they destroy this enemy in this strange land as well. A spell so great that require less control then the Giga Slave but twice as deadly and not only that, but go home too.)**

Lina: Yes! Those must be the three enemies that we must defeat.

Naga: So then! Lets take'em out.

Shifiel: To go back to our world, I guess we have no choice but to defeat this enemy.

Umi: Hikaru! Are those the three we have to defeat?

Hikaru: It would seem so.

Fuu: We must defeat them together. As a team.

**As the all agreed to defeat the enemy at any means, their armor appeared before them and each pulled out their sword to prepare for battle.**

**As they came closer Lina gasp in shock to see whom the enemies are.  
**  
Lina: Can't be! Those are just girls. There…(Thought silently: We must defeat these girls, even if they look like little human girls we have to expect the worst. Nothing comes easily if it's a great power that's being offered.)

Naga: Lina! Stop daydreaming and get ready. Don't you see that they have swords in their hands?

Lina: Ok, ready! Shifiel you'll be our defense. Naga and I will be offense.

Shifiel: Ok, Let's go!

**A deadly battle broke out, spells were shouted out and explosion from each side could be heard miles away. Each side soon figured that they both posses high level of magic and defense. So it was all up in the air to see who would make it out alive. **

Lina: Fiiiire Ballll!

Hikaru: Flame Arrrooow!

Umi: Water Dragggon!

Naga: Freeze Arrrow!

**Both sets of spells cancel each other's out in midfield. Hikaru new something had to be done to help out their situation. They were to evenly match. **

Lina: This is getting us nowhere. Their spells are just as powerful as ours.

Naga: Then what do you suggest us to do in this situation?

Hikaru: Fuu, Umi..Let's call forth the Ruin Gods. It's our only chance.

**The three girls stood calling forth their greatest power of the Magic Knights; The Ruin Gods. Lina and her party watch as the three-change shape to gigantic robots. As the situation bends to the Magic Knights, Lina had no choice but to summon a spell to take care of the three titanic size bots.  
**  
Lina: Naga help shifiel with the shield should the other side try to attack. I'm gonna try the Dragon Slave.

Naga: The Dragon Slave? Well do you think it's enough to finish them off?

Lina: I believe so.

Lina stood up upon a bolder and began to call forth one of her greatest spell, the Dragon Slave. The three Magic Knights stood ready for another attack.

Umi: Let's try a combination attack.

Hikaru, Fuu: All right.

Fuu: Green Storm!

Hikaru: Red Lightning!

Umi: Ice Sword!

Lina: Darkness beyond twilight, crimson from blood that flows; buried in the depth of time is where your power grows; in thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess! Dragon Slave!!!!

**The spells combined into one big explosion throwing the Magic Knights and the Slayers far from opposite directions. The few moment that followed was silence. A huge crater size hole, left in the middle of the battlefield, stood in the aftermath of the combined spells.**

**Not a word was uttered from either side.**

**- To be continued.**

**  
**


End file.
